


Bell On A Cat’s Collar

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark!Eve at the end???, F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, listen I don’t remember the episode number so you’re gonna have to bear with me-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scene that could’ve happened if Bill didn’t stop Villanelle at the train station.Definitely doesn’t abide to the laws of canon
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Bell On A Cat’s Collar

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and write a little dArK at the end, but never mind-   
> I lost my train of thought

Villanelle stepped onto the train, her gait rocking as the train shuddered to life. She moved to position herself next to a seat, the glass pane bordering it providing Villanelle with something to lean against. She cocked her head up to look at the route information; Villanelle would have a few stations to pass before needing to give up her watch on Eve Polastri. Speaking of Eve, Villanelle turned her head back to search for her. 

Her eyes scanned through tight crowds of people before she spotted the mess of brown curls. Villanelle’s lips curled into a pleased smile as she watched the woman type into her phone. 

She would certainly be having fun with this agent.

Villanelle started to notice she was staring at the older woman. She couldn’t help it. 

Eve’s silky golden features, her soft face that Villanelle could imagine herself holding. The blue coat Eve was wearing started to slide down from her shoulders, revealing an expanse of bare skin that showed above a thin strap of a dress. Villanelle’s cheeks started to heat up as she watched Eve pull the coat back up. 

Some bulky men sitting opposite Eve let out a few wolf whistles, causing Eve to shoot her head up from her phone. Her expression was innocent before she realised what they were doing, and Eve exhaled a sound of disgust before shoving her phone into her bag. 

Villanelle raised her eyebrows, reserving the hatred for the men with their perversions. She swallowed down an unexpected lump in her throat as Eve tried to push past the other passengers toward Villanelle. Villanelle tried to shrink back but someone had taken up the space behind her. The person gave her an annoyed jab with their elbow, sending Villanelle tumbling forwards.

“Woah!”

Villanelle’s eyes widened and she recollected her bearings to straighten up. 

“Are you alright?” 

_ “Are you alright?”  _

That sweet voice from the hospital bathroom. 

Eve’s chocolate eyes awaited an answer as her hands rushed to grab Villanelle’s arms to steady her. 

“Oh, god, yeah I’m okay.” Villanelle answered, regaining her posture and sliding her arms out of Eve’s grip.

Eve was about to speak before she thought otherwise and pursed her lips shut. It didn’t seem like Eve recognised Villanelle, which was  _ good _ . But it did seem like she was staring too much, which was  _ bad _ . 

Villanelle caught herself imitating Konstantin’s way of evaluating her kills, and she mentally scrunched her face up.

It took Villanelle a while to realise that Eve had moved past her and taken a place next to her, but at the other end of the carriage. Villanelle cleared her throat, a sudden relief rushing over her that Eve hasn’t recognised her. 

_ Had she? _

Blinking with a touch of embarrassment, Villanelle tilted her head slowly towards the other woman, but she was busy typing on her phone again.

_ No, she hadn’t. _

The blonde brushed past the huddles of people and stepped out of the train doors, almost clipping the back of her suit as they closed. 

Biting down on her bottom lip, Eve swiped through her camera roll to the picture she took moments ago. 

_ Her sweet assassin.. she would let her keep that green scarf as if it were a bell on a cat’s collar. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> ~  
> Should I try and write some drama¿


End file.
